El renacer del rey obscuro
by Grey Night the exiled knight
Summary: Al principio de todo, cuando la magia del sol y la luna aún eran jóvenes, un rey maligno intento sumir a toda equestria en la obscuridad y la miseria. Sin embargo, tras una intensa batalla un valeroso unicornio, frustro sus planes sellando el poder del Rey Obscuro en el interior de un anillo mágico, obligándolo a vivir por el resto de la eternidad en lo profundo del bosque everfree
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Grey Night al habla. Este fic es uno de los primeros que escribo de MLP, y es una colaboración con mi amigo Dark Angel, a quien pertenece la historia base sobre el príncipe obscuro. Yo sólo aporté la narrativa, algunas ideas y al OC que eh creado Sin más por el momento, espero que sea de su agrado.

*Notas* My Little pony no me pertenece yo solo tome prestado su mundo para escribir el fic

**Prologo:**

**La leyenda de la obscuridad y el anillo mágico.**

_Al principio de todo, cuando la magia del sol y la luna aún eran jóvenes, un rey maligno intento sumir a toda equestria en la obscuridad y la miseria._

_Sin embargo, tras una intensa batalla un valeroso unicornio, frustro sus planes sellando el poder del Rey Obscuro en el interior de un anillo mágico, obligándolo a vivir por el resto de la eternidad en lo profundo del bosque everfree._

-Dark Angel, ¿usted sabe que esa leyenda no es tal como la cuentan, cierto?- menciono un pegaso que leía un libro con algunas leyendas de equestria.

-¡Hahahaha! Black Sky, déjalos creer lo que quieran. Pronto mi retorno será inminente-

-Lo sé- dijo el Pegaso -¿Cuáles son sus planes mi señor?-

-Mi plan es usar el resto de la magia que me queda para poseer el cuerpo de un joven poni de buen corazón, al cual mi magiar sea capaz de corromper...- dijo con una media sonrisa –Sin embargo, al usar el resto de mi magia, tú, mi leal caballero, morirás junto conmigo-

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio- dijo haciendo una reverencia –después de todo, mi hijo ha sido entrenado para ocupar mi lugar y volverse el nuevo caballero del Príncipe Obscuro-

Dark Angel, al escuchar eso de su caballero, se despidió de él, y usó la poca magia que aún tenía para maldecir al corazón de un pony.

Lejos de ahí, en el castillo, la Princesa Luna entró corriendo al salón principal para alertar a su hermana.

-¡Celestia!- dijo la menor de las hermanas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo la princesa acercándose a Luna.

-Es… ¡es el anillo del rey Obscuro!-

-¡¿Qué le pasó al anillo?!-

-¡Ha desaparecido! Uno de los dos guardias que lo cuidaba dijo que empezó a flotar en el aire y salió disparado por la ventana. Por otro lado el guardia que intentó detenerlo salió malherido, cuando toco anillo, afortunadamente está bien por- bajó la mirada y preguntó – ¿qué es lo que pasará ahora?-

-No estoy segura… Las dos aun éramos muy jóvenes cuando el Rey Obscuro atacó…-

**Fic corregido**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

"La búsqueda del nuevo rey obscuro"

La noche se había tornado en un terrible infierno para grey night, la lluvia y los truenos que en el pasado le habrían gustado ver ahora le incomodaban y le impedían volar tranquilamente. Muchas cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, la muerte de su padre, y la búsqueda de alguien que no conocía, las cuales aún le costaba trabajo asimilar, así como el descubrimiento de la vida pasada de su padre como leal caballero de un rey maligno, y de su muy próximo encuentro con un nuevo rey al cual debía servir con lealtad.

Pero de entre todos los pensamientos que se formaban ante sus ojos, uno le llamaba la atención más que los otros. Al principio solo se trataba de una extraña visión, del mismo en un castillo en el que se encontraban un grupo de seis yeguas que charlaban felizmente entre ellas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, el jamás había tenido a un amigo antes, y tener una visión así le hacía sentir cálido.

De repente su visión se tornó obscuro. Y el repentino dolor en su cuerpo no hiso más que empeorarlo todo, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, sabía que había dejado de volar y seguramente había caído hacía ya un buen rato, consiente de su situación intento levantarse pero sus patas no respondían, poco a poco termino inconsciente en el piso.

Durante un momento, le pareció escuchar una voz a la distancia. Termino abriendo lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con una yegua que lo miraba con preocupación.

-te encuentras bien- pregunto amablemente

La sensación de ardor en el interior de su cuerpo solo le permitió asentir sin dejar de mirarla.

-menos mal, tuviste suerte de no morir con ese rayo-sonrió aliviada –sabes es imprudente volar en una tormenta con una armadura de hierro- dijo señalando a la armadura olvidada en un rincón

-yo… solo me distraje es todo- respondió por fin

-debió de ser algo muy importante para que te hiciera olvidarte del clima-

-hummm…-

-bueno eso pienso- agrego nerviosa –uh iré por algo para que comas, así podrás recuperarte de la herida en tu ala-

-"¿herida? Así que el rayo cayó en una de mis alas… ya veo así que esa es la sensación de dolor que sentí antes de quedar inconsciente aun así…"- miro en dirección a la yegua analizándola, lo primero que noto era el color de su piel, era rosa, su crin y cola eran negras ambas con un mechón ligeramente más claro, y sus ojos de un azul grisáceo, ahora que lo pensaba bien era linda o algo así, realmente nunca había conocido a otro pony y menos a una yegua, toda su vida estuvo en el bosque everfree, decidió dirigir su vista a otro lado –"¿Por qué me ayudo?"- se preguntó a si mismo

-aquí esta no es algo muy especial… pero te ayudara sentirte mejor- agrego la yegua acercándose a él llevando una bandeja con un plato en ella –espero que te guste- sonrió alegremente colocando la bandeja cerca del pegaso

-gracias- tomo el plato de lo que era sopa para probarlo, y descubrir que era delicioso o al menos más que la comida que su padre solía cocinar – ¡es delicioso! ¿Por qué dices que no es nada especial?-

-bueno… solo es un simple plato de sopa- respondió nerviosa

-aun así es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya comido antes- agrego grey night

-¿enserio? Donde vivías para no comer bien-

-es una larga historia, que no es de tu incumbencia- dio otro sorbo a la sopa

-creo que tienes razón, no me conoces no es normal que me digas algo de tu vida, por cierto lo olvidaba mi nombre es snappy note, pero todos me llaman solo snappy, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Después de un momento esperando una respuesta de parte del pegaso que seguía comiendo sin intención de responder a su pregunta decidió romper el silencio

-yo… digo uh… si no quieres decirme tu nombr…-

-grey night- dijo seriamente

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mi nombre es grey night-

-oh ya veo interesante nombre- le tendió la pata para saludarlo, aun nerviosa por la actitud del pegaso.

El la miro y sin saber por qué se atrevió a corresponder a su saludo.

Snappy dirigió su mirada al plato vacío en la bandeja –veo que ya terminaste, llevare el plato a la cocina, espero que te mejores Grey nos vemos mañana- se despidió de él tomando la bandeja

El pegaso se sobresaltó al escuchar el apodo que le puso la yegua y sonrió levemente diciendo en su mente –"gracias por todo, también descansa"-

* * *

Lejos de ahí en ponyville, una situación muy contrastante se llevaba a cabo.

Un unicornio de color negro claro se encontraba en el piso adolorido y temblando, y lo único que sabía era que un anillo llego volando hasta su pata, y de la nada una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, provocándole un fuerte dolor en la zona de la espalda.

Torpemente se atrevió a levantarse y acercarse al rio, donde momentos antes había recogido algo de agua, al instante que miro su reflejo de dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él, su crin y cola que antes eran de color negro ahora tenían blanco, sus ojos de color azul eran de un color carmesí, pero lo que más le sorprendió de su cambio eran esas alas metálicas en su espalda, lucían imponentes con solo verlas comprendía el dolor en su cuerpo.

"Que es lo que me ha ocurrido" se preguntó mientras caminaba débilmente hasta su casa que no estaba lejos, al llegar se recostó en su cama pensando que quizás todo era un sueño y que aquello que le había ocurrido no era más que una pesadilla, una de esas que tienes y que al despertar todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Por otro lado en el castillo de twilight ella recibía una carta urgente de celestia pidiéndole ayuda, con un nuevo enemigo, al que su sola presencia amenazaba a equestria.

-¿qué es lo que sucede twilight?- pregunto un dragón de color morado

-te lo explicare luego spike, por ahora debemos avisarle a las demás- respondió.

Al reunirlas a todas les conto lo que decía la carta de celestia.

-¿entonces un rey maligno que anteriormente derroto a luna y celestia, volvió?- pregunto una pegaso azul

-no exactamente rainbow dash, por lo que dice la carta, el poder de dark angel solo se transfirió a otro pony- aclaro la unicornio

-y que es lo que aremos- agrego tímidamente otra pegaso pero de color amarillo claro

-no es obvio debemos detenerlo antes de…- hablo rainbow dash pero fue interrumpida por twilight-te equivocas eso sería imprudente, además la carta solo dice que lo encontremos antes de que el poder del anillo se libere-

-y como lo encontraremos- pregunto esta vez apple jack

-bueno no lo sé…- dijo preocupada la unicornio

-twi creo saber cómo encontrarlo- dijo otra unicornio –dices que es un rey maligno si es así seguramente es un alicornio al igual que tú, y como todas sabemos un alicornio no es muy común a menos que sea de la realeza o algo similar- dijo con seguridad

-es cierto, además debe portar el un anillo en alguna de sus patas- le sonrió a su amiga rarity agradeciéndole por el comentario

-muy bien entonces debemos encontrarlo- dijo con alegría una pony terrestre de color rosa y pelo alborotado

-entonces a encontrarlo antes de que todo empeore- agrego rainbow dash volando y colocándose en una pose heroica.

* * *

Hola de nuevo aquí grey night, me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar el capítulo oficial con el que comienza la historia pero entre a clases y la universidad me roba tiempo muuucho tiempo, solo espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ideas y comentarios positivos o negativos siempre son bienvenidos.

**Grey Night/off**


End file.
